Crime of the Eternity
by deathbone20
Summary: The old and great Father Time was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate. (Part One of the Big Four origin story)
1. The Cosmic Murder

**Part 1 of 8: The Cosmic Murder**

Jack Frost skips around the frozen electrical posts of the small town. He can hear children laughing and dancing on the snow. They made snowmen and snow ball fights. Jack enjoys watching them having fun. Well, that's his job as a guardian. He spreads fun to the children.

But then his companion, the Sandman, approached him unexpectedly.

"What's up, Sandy?"

The golden guardian projects sand pictures, telling Jack that all guardians must go to Tooth's Palace immediately.

* * *

Everyone gathered to the hidden palace and its ruined section of it. Jack looks around and saw the stable ruins of the massive palace. It looked like it won't collapse for the next thousand years however, he wonders why there's a big hole. "What happened here, Tooth? Someone attacked your place?"

"No." The fairy said.

"Then what happened?" The big old North investigates the ruined part of the palace.

Tooth points at the bottom of her palace, to the debris. The guardians took a closer look and saw a corpse of a giant old man lying on the thousand pieces of the palace roof and ceiling. Everyone went down to inspect the dead titan. The giant has fine smooth blue and red robe and great white beard and hair covering the rest of his face and a large golden necklace. Bunnymund checks the golden necklace while Jack walks around to find a good place to get the big picture.

"Oh, man. This guy is huge!" The young boy expresses his amazement. "He just fell from the sky and to your palace?"

"Yes." The fairy said. "We were just doing our memory storing when this big guy drops from the sky."

Then Jack accidentally stepped on something wet and slimy. He looks down and then saw the reddest goo he has ever seen. "Um, guys, I've stepped on something."

The four went to Jack's location and found the red goo he was talking about. Everyone except Jack was surprised to see it oozing out from the old giant's neck. They immediately knew that the giant was murdered, his neck was sliced clean. However, they asked themselves who did it. With a few seconds of recognizing the face, Sandman then jumps as he knew who that is.

"You know who he is, Sandy?" Bunnymund asked.

The Sandman nods.

"Tell us!" North said.

The golden guardian forms a picture of a family: a dad, a mom, a son and a daughter. And then he erased the three other members leaving the dad. The guardians tried hard to understand what he is trying to tell them. Sandy added a picture of a clock. But still the guardians had no idea what he's saying. They are not good in charades. The golden guardian sighed and so he spelled the name for them.

_Father Time_.

As they read the golden words, the guardians gasped in shock and awe. They turned to the take another look at the giant corpse. The guardians cannot believe that one of the cosmic beings in the world was murdered. "Who could have done this? Who killed Father Time?" Tooth asked the question that can never be answered by her friends. But Jack guessed one person who can do such evil. "It's Pitch. I'm pretty sure it's him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second. We are not sure about that." North said when he saw the wound on Father Time's neck. "We must check the body first. Take another look at that wound. It looked some kind of a blade that killed him. A powerful blade that can break the skin of this cosmic being. And I don't think Pitch has some intentions to kill Father Time."

"So what do we do then?" Jack asked.

"There might be some clues that will help us find the real killer. Everyone, spread out."

Tooth flew on top of it, removing several strands of white hair to see the face. She saw that his eyes were stabbed, leaving a puddle of red. "His eyes... ugh, they are both gone. It is like the killer destroyed them."

"And why would he do that?" Jack cleans up his foot from the red goo. He rubs both of his feet on the perfect polished floor of the Tooth Palace.

Then North comes up with a theory. "We know Father Time can travel around time and even he can see the past and the future, right? What if Father Time saw something that made the suspect kill him? Maybe the killer's hidden secrets?"

"And then why destroying the eyes?" The Easter Bunny takes away the golden necklace from the giant's neck and displayed it aside.

"It's because the killer doesn't want us to know what Father Time saw."

Sandman spelled out his question. _So, what did he see?_

North scratched his beard. But before he could say something, Bunnymund found something different. "Guys, there's suppose to be a gem on this necklace." He showed them the empty slot on the center of the necklace. "And now, it's gone." The large bunny puts it down after that. "That is a pretty big gem. I can imagine the killer took it out and carried it away. Ha!"

"Alright!" North clapped his hands to get their attention. "Here is what you all do. Tooth and Jack, go to Father Time's throne room and investigate. I have a map that will take you there. I'm pretty sure the murder happened there. Father Time don't travel much. Sandman and Bunnymund, go to the Realm of Dreams and question the Thinker. He might know something."

"How about you, North?" Bunnymund asked. "Where are you going?"

The big man summons his sleigh before he answers the question. "I'm going to meet the Council of Fathers and report about this. But first, somewhere hot and dark..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown and dark place, a mysterious man with the gem on his palm discusses about his plans with the three men in the shadows. "You might ask why I summoned you here in this time. Well, I have to tell you. There is a dark future coming and we are the only heroes left to save this world."

A man spoke out. "Is this the reason you killed that old man?"

"That old fool has no plans on changing it. So I'll do it myself. Anyway, he will be revived if I changed the past." The suspect admits his crime but explains his reasons. "But I cannot do this alone. I have selected you three because of your extraordinary stories. You are all legends and myths that most people know. And what I know is that you can help me save this world."

The man who spoke before steps out from the shadows and reveals his mighty armor and sword. "Then I'll serve you and fight alongside you for the world's future."

"As a son of a god and a hero of my country, I will gladly help you in this mission." A tall man with large muscles steps in the light and joins the quest.

The last one followed what the other two did. He, too, has the power to see the future and he saw the end. That made him trust the man's words. "I have seen the future you were talking about. You spoke the truth."

"Of course, I am."

"I have served the world's greatest king and so I will serve its savior." He bowed before him with respect.

The man grinned. "Good. Now that you all joined in my group. Our first step in saving this world is to change the past." He used the gem and opened a doorway to a distant time. "Here we go." The four entered the portal and vanished.

**=To Be Continued=**


	2. The Dragon Slayer

The oldest being in the world was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate.

* * *

**Part 2 of 8: The Dragon Slayer **

Outside the timestream, the one who murdered Father Time breaks the gem into four pieces and gave it to each of his men. "Each of you will be given a specific target. You must eliminate these targets in order to change the future of our world. After this, return to this realm."

The eldest in the group, who stated that he served the world's greatest king, asked his young leader. "What if I used my spells to turn him into a worm or a bird? I don't have spells to kill any living being. I'm just an old wizard."

The only knight in that group pulls out his dagger and gave it to the old man. "Strike the heart."

"Alright. Here is our first stop." The murderer swings the gem piece and a doorway opened. "You! The man in armor... this is your time."

He turned to his two companions especially to the wizard. "See you at the other side, old man."

The suspect drops one of his teammates to a large island and gave him instructions. "I'll leave you here, noble knight. Search this Viking boy and take him out immediately"

The knight nods. "It will be done."

"Oh, watch out for his pet. That creature is fast. You might get killed before landing a killing blow to that boy."

The knight smirked, disagreeing his expectations. "No beast can defeat me."

The man gave him a gesture of good luck and disappeared.

* * *

With the help of the map that North gave them, Jack and Tooth finally arrived to Father Time's throne room. It's a large iron gate hiding behind the clouds. The two guardians saw the gate was unlocked. It looks like the killer opened it easily. They enter it without using the combinations that North gave them. Inside, they saw the fifty foot throne room, ravaged and deserted. The great marble columns were mostly destroyed and near the throne was a wide puddle of blood. The stains on the floors and walls shows them that Father Time had a time to escape. He must have died while searching for help.

Tooth Fairy commented, felt scared of the destruction and gore around her. "Why are we here anyway?"

"We are investigating. Like Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?" Tooth has little knowledge to modern cultures.

"Oh, he is just some famous detective in television and books." Jack kneels down as he saw a shimmering object on the floor. He picks it up and inspect the shining fragment from the cracked floor. It's a sliver of an orange gem. "Remember that large thing that Bunnymund found."

"The necklace?" The pixie takes a look at the tiny and glowing piece. "What is it, Jack?"

"This must be from Father Time's necklace. The suspect must have pulled it out when he murdered the old man."

"He must be after that gem." She hypothesized but then she found something on the vast marble floor. "Jack, I think I found the murder weapon." She pointed where the weapon is.

"Where?" He turned to where the fairy was pointing. Lying on the red floor is a giant scythe. It has an old but strong wooden staff and a crescent-shaped blade. "That's Father Time's weapon. The killer must have used it."

The fairy looks around again and with luck, she found a door on the side, broken in by the suspect. "How about that room over there?" She points at the damaged wooden door. The two went inside to investigate more. As they got in, they just found empty shelves and books scattered all over the floor. Jack turns to the empty shelves and found labels on it. "Hrotti. Cla...yom..ha Solais."

"That's 'Claomh Solais', Jack." Tooth corrects him.

"Thanks." He reads the other labels and then comes to realize what those names are. "Tooth. These names... They are names of the legendary weapons."

"How do you know?"

The blue guardian shows her the other labels. "That one is Excalibur. This one is Tizona. These are legendary swords from other cultures."

"And Father Time kept them here? Why?"

"I think it's because they are dangerous and powerful to be used by anyone. The killer must have stolen these weapons after killing the old man."

"Is that the reason why he killed him? He just ransacked the armory?"

Jack denies it. "No. There is another reason for it. They took the gem too. And what does it do?"

Tooth answered, not sure if it's correct. "It can control time, I think. It belongs to Father Time, right?"

The pale guardian takes another look to the sliver. "Maybe this will help us. We can use it to take a peek to the past and know what really happened here."

The fairy moves closer to the orange shard. "So, if we have the shard that can take us back in time, we can save Father Time from his demise!"

"That is a great idea! And we will know who did it!"

"Great! So, how do we do that?"

Jack paused and looked at the small shard. "Oh... um. I think we should... tell it to send us?" The fairy just shrugged, she has no idea how that gem works. "Well, this is going to take time."

* * *

Back on Earth, the big old Father Christmas rides his way to a mountain where lies a secret passage. He landed his sleigh before that titanic doorway. Upon his arrival, two white knights in their silver armors twinkling like the sunlight never left them even if they're under the large shadow of the great mountain. "Hold it right there. What's a guardian like you doing in a place like this?" The knight interrogates North while pointing his divine spear on the big man's beard.

North raised both of his hands to show he's unarmed. "I'm here to talk to someone."

The two knights turned to each other and then laughed. "You came here to talk to someone? You are crazy."

"I know it's crazy. But I need to ask him some few questions. Please." He tries to convince the two of his task. "There has been a murder. And I need to ask your prisoner some questions. It will help me identify the killer quickly."

"What do you mean? Who was murdered?" The two got curious after that.

"If I tell you, will you take me to the ninth floor? Will you take me to _him_?"

"Sure."

After telling them the murder, the two knights of light understands the situation and leads Father Christmas to the depths of the world to meet the universe's first criminal. When they reached their destination by an iron elevator, the two knights gave him a warning. "You should take your coat off. It's pretty hot in the Ninth floor."

"Sure." The old man takes the red coat and gave it to the shining knights. "Take care of it. My beloved elves made that."

"Okay. We will give you five or ten minutes." The knight said.

"I'll just ask a few questions. That's all."

"Good luck." The two knights stood guard the elevator until North returns.

As he ventures to the hot and dark chambers of the Ninth Circle, North can feel a lot of evil presence around him, mostly traitorous people were kept there. He keeps on walking towards the person he's about to question however he can't help noticing those evil people in their cells, clutching their rusted iron bars and watching him walk by.

North can hear their whispers, asking their fellowmen what's a guardian doing in the Ninth Circle of Hell. Their questions will be answered when they saw the old man stopped at the large prison cell of the first cosmic criminal. "Lucy the former Angel of Light." The old man spoke the dark entity's name.

The large creature inside the cell turns to the old man who's standing outside, arms crossed. "Sorry, she's not here."

"Oh, you know why I'm here." The guardian takes out his handkerchief and wipes out the sweat off his neck. "It is really hot in here, right?"

"Welcome to my crib, guardian." Squatting in his cell, the entity of evil fixed his position, turning his attention to the old man. "What do you want?"

"Father Time was killed today, Lucy. I believe you have something to do with it."

The horned entity frowns at the old man. "Just because I'm labeled as the entity of evil doesn't mean I'm the one responsible for this crime. It's not me!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Believe me or not, I did not do it. And why would I do it anyway? Father Time is one of the three important beings in this world, remember? Father Time, Mother Nature and Man in the Moon. The Mighty Three. If one of the three is out of the group, the Shadow People will enter this realm."

While the creature speaks, North noticed one of the entity's horns was cut off. It was odd for him to see the evil entity missing a piece of himself. "What happened to your horn?"

The creature touched his horn and felt the missing tip. "Oh, this? I lost it when Horatius came up to me yesterday. Asking me ridiculous questions. I answered some of them."

North noticed that he got some lead. "Horatius? You mean Child New Year?"

"Yes. He came up to me asking questions like what will happened at December 21. I gave him a straight answer which is December 22. But then he started to argue with me, telling me to stop fooling around. Saying that I'm hiding something. He doesn't even make any sense."

North starts to think about Horatius. "I wonder..."

The creature heard the guardian and asked, "Do you think Horatius did this?"

"If he's the one responsible, that makes me wonder... why did he kill his own father?"

"That is all I can tell you, North. I have no connections to this trouble."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to the court to discuss about this."

* * *

In order to get in the Realm of Dreams with Sandman, Bunnymund must get himself some sleeping dust. The giant bunny lies down on a soft grass on the most quiet part of the forest. He flattens the grass and gives a big pat to make it smooth. "Alright, Sandy. Hit me."

The golden guardian creates a ball of golden sand and then threw it to Bunnymund's face. Instantly, the Easter Bunny falls on a deep sleep. Sandman disappears from the material world and then appeared in the Realm of Dreams. The small man walks around to look for the bunny.

Then he found Bunnymund 's dream and saw him lying on a huge mountain of fresh and delicious carrots. Sandy pulled him out from his dream and snaps him out of it. The Easter Bunny woke up and finds himself in the Realm of Dreams. "Wow. This looks creepy."A door slammed behind them. "What was that?"

_That's your dream door. That is where I found you._ Sandman spelled out his words with sand above his head.

The realm has flat foggy ground and a starless night sky. It has millions of doors displayed randomly. It looks dark and lonely however, you can hear the sound of happiness and a little ray of light with different colors on each of those doors.

"So, Sandy, lead the way." The bunny said.

The Sandman leads his companion by leaving a trail of golden sand on midair. The two went to the deepest corners of the realm where the person they are about to interrogate was imprisoned. Later, they found the large gold and iron cage and inside it was a man sitting on a big boulder while in a thinking stance.

"Is that him?"

_Yes. That's him._ Sandman gestured.

The man in the cage noticed the two guardians without turning his eyes. "So, you came. I know why."

Bunnymund does the questioning. "Alright, mate! We were sent here because you know something about this."

"About what, Mister E. Aster Bunnymund? What do I know?"

"You are the Thinker, right? You must have know something. You are Mister Know-It-All."

"Is that what they say?" Then the man in the cage stood up, climbed down from the boulder and walked towards his two visitors. "Is it about Father Time?"

"Yes."

"Ha! That's crazy. I have never thought _he_ could do such a thing."

Bunnymund stopped him there. "Wait! Who's he?"

"I told him what he wants to know, what he needed to know. And then... he did this one. I have never thought he can do such a thing to Father Time?"

The guardian asked him again. "Who is he?"

However, the Thinker did not answer him. He just asked him a question. "Why are you all searching for the murderer when Father Time is gone?"

"The old guy needs justice. The killer must be captured before something happened."

Sandman draws out his question, knowing that the Thinker has some important thing to say. _Why did you asked that question? Is there something that you want to tell us?_  


"Now that Father Time is dead, the countdown has started. You have to find someone who can replace Father Time before its too late."

Bunnymund waved both of his hands, trying to clear things up. "Wait! Hold up! What countdown are you talking about?"

"A countdown to the end of the world. When Father Time dies, the barriers of time will slowly disappear and those creatures called the Shadow People will enter this realm. That is the countdown." The Thinker said with eyes full of dread.

Sandman asked him. _And when will this countdown end?_

"What's today?" The Thinker turns to the bunny.

Bunnymund answered, "Um, I think it's November 21.

Then the Thinker calculates the countdown. "Let's see. Father Time was killed yesterday. In a Wednesday. Hmm... Thirty days. Yes. The world has thirty days to live!"

"So that will be at December 21!"

"Yes. The clock is ticking, guardians. You best move now before the barrier fades away."

* * *

Few centuries to the past, the knight arrived to a small viking village. He immediately blends in by taking off few parts of his armor and replace his helmet for a horned one. The brave knight searches for his target. However, the description that the man gave him was not enough. "A Viking boy with a dragon."

He looks around and saw a lot of dragons flying and crawling around the village. A lot of young boys are running around with their fire-breathing pets. "Oh, lord. This is going to be hard." But then he heard a girls voice calling out a boy's name. "Hiccup! Hiccup! You forgot something!"

The knight turns and saw a blond Viking girl running towards him while carrying a horned helmet. Accidentally, she bumps him by the arm. She immediately apologizes to him and moves on. The knight has some feeling that the girl can lead him to his target. So, he using his stealth skills and pursue her.

Several meters later, she approached to a kid with his black dragon. The boy saw her and the two share a kiss. "Thanks for the helmet, Astrid. I totally forgot that I left it in your house."

"Oh, shut up and go! Toothless is getting excited." She points at the dragon who's sticking its tongue out like a dog. "Hurry and go. See you later, Hiccup."

"You too." The boy puts on his helmet and climbs on the dragon.

When the girl left, the knight makes his move. He draws out his sword and slowly approaches the boy and his dragon. His armor did make a sound as he sneaks in. The boy's dragon cannot hear him. As he's getting closer, he felt that his first target is going to be easy.

A quick kill.

However, the knight halts and then remembers something. He saw the dragon moving its head side to side, sniffing. "Damn, I forgot their sense of smell." Then the scent of the knight reaches to the dragons nose, it turned and saw him. "Well, that's just great."

The Viking boy Hiccup saw the knight behind him but before he could raise his sword, the dragon turns and leaps towards the knight. He fell from his ride and his back first touches the ground. His dragon named Toothless shots its fire to the enemy.

The brave and quick knight dodges the flames in great speed. As he saw the dragon about to make another fireball he swiftly strikes the creature with his long sword to direct its next shot away from him. The flame hits a nearby hut and it instantly burned down and then caused a chain reaction to other huts around. The knight wounded the dragon's mouth and it gave him an advantage to give the dragon a killing blow.

Hiccup saw the knight raising his sword above the wounded dragon. "No. NO! TOOTHLESS!" Quickly, he saw an axe and picks it up. He swings it to the knight's sword, stopping it from touching his beloved dragon. "Who are you?"

The knight moves back away from Hiccup and the dragon. He removes the Viking helmet and shows his face. His dark brown hair flows out as the wind passed by. The fire grows bigger and spreads rapidly to the village. The knight speaks his name to the boy. "I am George of Lydda. And I'm here to change history."

**=To Be Continued=**


	3. The Change

**Part 3 ****of 8****: The Change**

The knight introduced his name to the Viking boy, thinking his name brings horror to them. However, the boy's reaction was unexpected. His expression turned to confusion. "Um, hello. George of... of..."

"Lydda! LYDDA!" The knight yelled his birth place again and again so it will stick to his target's head. "Remember it!"

"Easy there, mister! I don't know who you are..." Hiccup tries to ease the tension.

"I'm George of Lydda!" The knight yelled.

"...okay. But I don't know what I did to you, sir? I'm pretty sure I did not do anything wrong in my life. Well, except the time I kept Toothless hidden from the father. Disobeying his warning about dragons. But, hey! It turns out well."

The knight had enough of listening to the boy and starts his attack by swinging his long sword to the Viking. "I'm going to destroy you and your dragon!" Hiccup stops the large blade with armored gauntlet. The two metal clashed causing a sound of two swords battling against each other. However, Hiccup's armor is not invulnerable. It can survive a single blow from that large sword but not the second one.

George raised his sword up and high, aiming for the boy's neck. "You're history!"

* * *

In the future, the strange tear of cosmic light scatters all over the world. North felt the sudden disturbance. He turns to the creature, "What is happening?"

"He did it. He changed everything."

As the light swallows the two white knights and the other creatures in their prisons, Father Christmas has a sudden sensation of fear. He's scared what will happen to him and the world he protect. As the light crawls towards him, North hoped that someone can stop him.

At the Realm of Dreams, the light did not affect there but caused a sudden changes to the place. Many doors disappeared and some changes into a different form. Sandman and Bunnymund noticed the change. The Thinker seemed to be unafraid what's going on. "It looks like the world will not end. Apocalypse has been postponed."

"What do you mean by that?" The bunny asked.

"He changed something at the past which made your timeline change."

"Change into what?"

The Thinker turns to the guardian, thinking about what's going to happen. "Just hope it will be a good one. Why don't you guys go back to the material world and check it out yourselves."

Back to Father Time's throne room, Jack and Tooth were about to leave but then the gem in the pale guardian's pocket began to glow. Jack can feel its power flowing out from his jacket. He immediately takes it out and checks what's going on with the orange sliver. Then it levitates above his palm and spoke only to him. **The timeline has been interrupted. Need immediate repair.**

Tooth flew behind the blue guardian like a little scared child. "What is going on, Jack?"

"I have no idea. I think it wants me to do something."

"It speaks?" Tooth has not heard it speak.

The shard speaks again. **The timeline has been interrupted. You need to intervene.**

Jack straighten up and asked the glowing sliver. "What do you want me to do?"

**Four people are about to change four points in history and completely change the timeline. If it happens, it is unknown what will happen to your time. You need to intervene.**

"You mean the murderer is not alone? And they are changing the past?"

Realizes the mission, Tooth said. "You have to go."

"What? Why?"

"That shard wanted you to fix the past. Maybe you can catch the killer there."

"How about you, guys? Are you going to be okay?"He noticed the glowing tear on the mid-air. It's the timeline changing.

"We will. Just go catch that murderer." The pixie can feel the energy surrounding them, changing everything into something different.

"Why can't you come with me?"

The light crawls to her shoulders, eating her away to the unknown. "I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world, Jack. You have time to save it. I know you-" Then she vanished in to the light.

"TOOTH!"

**There is no time. You need to go.** The sliver said.

Knowing it is the best way to do, Jack turns to the shard with a look of determination. "Okay! Show me the way."

The shard spreads its orange energy around the guardian and disappeared before the light pulls him to the different future.

* * *

"Hiccup!" The Viking girl screamed as she saw blood covered on the knight's sword. Fortunately, the knight's did not break Hiccup's skin. But the blood comes from the Vikings' dragon Toothless.

"No! NO! Toothless!" Hiccup embraced his motionless friend. He saw the deep wound on the dragon's back. "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

The knight prepares his sword for another swing. "It doesn't matter now."

Before he strikes down the boy, he heard someone, "Hey! Fight me!" It was the Viking girl. She threw a big axe, large enough to break the knights helmet. But George has good reflexes, dodges the weapon like stones.

"Astrid! Get out of here!" Hiccup said, "He's dangerous."

She picks up another axe and ran towards the knight.

"Astrid! NO!"

But then a powerful orange light appeared between George and Astrid. The pale guardian emerges, here to intervene the knight's action. Hiccup, Astrid and George saw Jack Frost in the open. There was a little confusion.

"Now who are you?" Astrid asked.

"Wait. You can see me?" Jack was surprised. "How can you see me?"

The orange sliver spoke. **I removed the cloak around you. So the others who doesn't believe you can see you.**

"Wow. Thanks for that. I was thinking of doing stealth of something." Jack said.

**3 o'clock.** The sliver said.

"3 o'clock?"

Hiccup and Astrid both yelled at the guardian, "Watch out!"

Jack turns to his right and saw the knight swinging his sword towards him. "Oh, boy."

**=To Be Continued=**


	4. The New Past

**Part 4 of 8: The New Past**

In a second, the shard did something to Jack when the sword reached his face. The sword just phased through him like he's a mirage. The knight was completely caught off guard. When Jack turns back to the knight, he saw his sword has been lowered. Jack smite the knight with his staff at once and froze him to a nearby hut. "Well, that's easy."

As the knight was down, Astrid helped Hiccup stand up and meet their pale savior.

However, the fires grew stronger and bigger, spreading throughout the village. Hiccup witnessed what the pale guy can do so there's a chance that Jack could help. "Hey! Um, you in that blue shirt!"

Jack faced the young Viking. "Me?"

"Can you help us? Extinguish the fire?"

The guardian saw the large flames blazing and roaring. Flames do roar, right? So Jack flew up to get a good view of the burning village and then poured a powerful blizzard to put out the fire right away. Now Berk was covered with snow but fortunately they were saved. A lot of Vikings cheered and didn't mind thinking who saved them. They think the winter saved them.

Now Hiccup turned his attention to his buddy. "How's Toothless?" Astrid checked the motionless dragon and his deep wound. "He'll be fine. I'll just have to patch him up."

Hiccup was relieved. Then he approached the guardian and shook his pale hand. "Thank you for the help... ouch!" Jack's hand were solid like flesh but cold like ice. "You're cold."

"Sorry. I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost."

"Hiccup. Your name matches you." He complimented in a good way, noticing the guy's winter features.

"Well. Your name is just funny."

The Viking stopped. "Excuse me?"

Jack scratched his head, regretting to mention the boy's name. "Never mind."

* * *

Just outside the time stream, the killer felt the change but not powerful. Something happened that he doesn't like, something he's not satisfied of. "George is down." He said.

"How do you know?" The wizard asked.

"Three things. George should have finished the job in two minutes. Second, the timeline slightly changed. Third and the last, I should have changed."

"What do you mean?" The demigod asked.

"I'm year personified. Few people call me the Baby New Year. Son of Father Time. A living year that fears the end. I will do with all my power to save myself and the world."

"Okay." The wizard wants to know what's their next move. "Are we going to continue to the three maidens?"

"NO! We must take out that Viking boy out from history first!" He yelled at the demigod and the old man. "I chose St. George for this task. I can't believe he didn't do it."

"So what now, Horatius?"

The murderer sighed, knowing that there were no other choice. "I'm going to send the demigod to finish George's job. Are you ready?"

The large man stretched his arm, flexed them and prepared himself for combat. "Oh, I'm ready. I killed a Hydra in my time. I think dragons are no problem to me."

"Good." Horatius grinned.

* * *

He knows its very complicated to explain, Jack told them everything. Hiccup and Astrid remained silent for the entire time, listening to the pale guardian. After Jack finished his explanation, he asked them. "Are there any questions?"

Astrid raised her hand. "I have one."

"Yes?"

She said. "What?"

"Argh!" Jack was frustrated. "Okay. I'll explain it to you in simple words. A man wants to kill you. Reasons are still a mystery. But I'm here to protect you. This glowing talking object told me too."

"So you're Hiccup's personal guardian." Astrid said.

"Something like that. As you can see, that knight is from a legend. The one behind all this pulled him out from his time and tasked him to kill you." Jack points at the knight imprisoned in an iron cage. "I bet he will come with new ones."

"So what are we going to do to stop him?" Hiccup was worried, more worried for his village and his family and friends.

Jack looked at his orange sliver and George's piece of that gem. "I don't know if these things can help us. The best plan I can think of is to leave the village and hide."

Astrid held Hiccup's hand, thinking that it's a terrible idea. Hiccup understands but there's no other way. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, man." Jack said.

"You mentioned that the enemy can control time and he can go anywhere in time, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we have no time to wait. We must leave before he comes." Then the Viking called his dragon. "Toothless!"

"You are going to bring your pet dragon? She can't even fly with those bandages." Jack suggested something else. "Why not I'll carry you out of here?"

"No thank you. Your touch almost gave me a frostbite. And another thing, Toothless is a he."

"How should I know? That dragon looked like a cat with wings."

"Come on, Toothless!." But then the dragon did not respond, he can feel something strange and powerful. He felt something coming. "What is it, buddy?"

In a very quick second, a blast of orange energy burst out from mid-air. A large man appeared and his physique were more threatening than the knight. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! I have come for you!"

"Not another one." Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Get out of here now! Go!"

"Oh, no way! I will stay here with you!" She grabbed an axe displayed just nearby. "I will fight to protect you."

Jack recognized that man before. "Oh, no. This is not good."

"You know this guy?" Astrid points the large man.

"Yeah. Well, I heard legends about him."

"Who is he?"

Before he revealed the name, the demigod showed a sinister grin and looked like a bull about the run towards them. His fists clenched and growled like a beast. "Let's see if your ice powers can stop the Mighty..."

Jack said, "Hercules."

**=To Be Continued=**


	5. Brothers, Fathers and their Sons

The oldest being in the world was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate.

* * *

**Part 5 ****of 8****: Brothers, Fathers and their Sons**

He has felt the great change in Reality. History has changed and Time begins to tear apart. The Shadow People started to crawl in to the Material World, spreading their darkness everywhere. When Earth is in danger, the Man in the Moon summoned the Guardians and the Others.

Back on Earth, Aster got out from the Dream Realm alongside Sandman. The morning touched the rabbit's face and its sunlight was unwanted by his eyes. "Sandman? Are you still there?"

_Bunny, we have company._ Sandman was approached by the beautiful and young Mother Nature. Her hair flows like the river and her eyes illuminating like the summer sun.

"Whoa! Hello, Miss Earth." Bunnymund gets up from the warm bed of grass. "What brings you here?"

She spoke to them. "We heard the news about my husband's demise."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bunnymund said. "The Guardians are trying to find the culprit."

"I know." Mother Nature said. "But that's not important right now. We have bigger problems."

_Yes. We heard._ Sandman looked up and he can see the blue sky moving strangely.

"It's about the Shadow People, right?" Aster asked her.

"Much worse. That is why I'm here to tell you that there will be a gathering. The Man in the Moon has called everyone."

Surprised to hear it, Aster asked again to make sure his hearing's working. "Wait. Everyone?"

"Yes."

Aster was completely speechless after that. He's about to meet the Abstracts.

* * *

The small island of Berk shook as the demigod punched the ground after missing the pale guardian. Jack realized that he's still intangible. "Whoa! I forgot I can do that." Then Hercules threw another punch to the unsuspected winter spirit. His fist phased through Jack but then a large battle axe hit him hard to the head.

Nigh-invulnerable like all the demigods, Hercules felt a slight pain on his head. He saw the axe broke after it hit his head. He turned and saw the Viking girl standing next to Hiccup; his target. "Who threw this?"

"I did." Astrid said while Hiccup tried to tug her away.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup wants her to leave before Hercules throws another of those power punches. "Get out of here!"

Then Hercules asked her. "Do you know your weapons can't hurt me?"

"Then why's your head bleeding?"

Hercules wiped his forehead and saw the blood on his fingertips. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Hey!" George yelled at his companion. "Get me out! We can finish this together!"

The demigod ignored him for the knight has no more purpose.

"Come on! Release me!" George pleaded. "You are fighting against four of them! The winter spirit, the girl and the Viking boy!"

"Who's the fourth?"

Then Hiccup answered him. "My dragon."

Even with a big wound, Toothless spits out his powerful fire breath to the demigod, engulfing him with his blue fire. It didn't do any damage of the god of strength. It only burned his armor.

"Is that all you can do, dragon?" Hercules roared.

However, Toothless did not plan to hurt him. He just did it to distract him as Jack flies towards Hercules, about to give him a powerful push of his snow storm. The guardian has just pushed the large man towards the cliff. Hercules screamed as he fell to the rocky waters of Berk. Hiccup and Astrid goes to the cliff and look down to see what happened to him. "Is he gone?" Hiccup asked.

"You killed him." Astrid said to Jack but more surprised to see the guardian levitating.

"I didn't kill him. He's indestrctible." Jack looks down and saw Hercules swimming back to Berk. "See? He's fine. I just pushed him away from you so we can have an extra time to leave this place. It's not safe here anymore."

Hiccup realizes what he must do next. "Alright."

"Hey! I'm coming with you." Astrid said.

"No! Please, don't come with me. You'll get yourself in danger. Have you seen those guys?" He referred to the dragon slayer George and the demigod Hercules. "They are powerful men. Powerful foes. Our weapons can't harm them."

Jack watches the couple having a conversation while looking down to see Hercules, trying to climb back up at the foot of the cliff. Luckily, the pale guardian found Hercules' piece of the gem. He must have dropped it when he was blown away by Jack's mighty blizzard. But then, the two gem pieces began to react to each other. **Merge. **And so the sliver joined to the large piece.

"Sweet." Now that Jack got a larger piece of the gem, he will stop worry about losing the small sliver in his jacket.

"Everyone has a weakness." Their conversation can be heard from afar. The Viking girl pulled Hiccup towards the knight inside his iron prison to get a better look. "Look at him! He's human. He's not some kind of a ferocious dragon or a dark monster. He's human. Just like the Herk-coolis guy."

"It's Hercules." Jack corrects her.

"Whatever his name is!" Astrid tries to make a point. "Whatever crazy powerful enemies we face, there will always be a weakness."

Hiccup turned to Jack, hoping that the guardian will give him some excuse. Jack has no idea. He just shrugged to the Viking. "Alright. You can come with us." Hiccup then asked the pale guardian. "Can you carry the two of us?"

Jack answered, "I'm a winter spirit. I can control the wind."

"Then let's do it." Astrid said.

"Okay!" Jack flexes his hands and arms, shake them before he use his power. "We have no time for goodbyes. Get everything that you need quick." Astrid went to her home to grab some of her weapons. Then she checked out her dragon Stormfly sleeping. She gave her a pat and said her goodbyes to her dragon. Astrid doesn't want her dragon to come with them.

Jack saw Hiccup saying his goodbyes to his dragon Toothless also. "I'll be back in a second, buddy. My new friend Jack here has to take me somewhere safe. I don't know if you understand but... just remember that I'll come back. And it is a promise, buddy." The Viking gives his dragon a big hug.

"Is everyone ready?" Jack asked as he saw Astrid running back with a large axe and a backpack.

"We're ready." She answered. Hiccup then held her hand.

"You won't get away from this." George said. "He will find you. He always does."

Now Jack remembered something. Something important he wanted to know. He phased through the iron cage and grabbed the knight's hand. "Give me the name of the man who summoned you. Tell me who he is!" He starts to freeze George's hand. Slow and painful.

Fortunately, the knight breaks easily and quickly gives him the information he needed. "Horatius! His name is Horatius!"

Hiccup heard the name but it's unfamiliar to him. "Is he the one who wanted me dead?"

"Yes!"

Jack has no idea who the guy is but at least he got a name. He lets go of the knight and prepares the ride. "We have the name. We can go now." A powerful wind pushes the two Vikings up in to the air, taking them away from the island. Jack Frost carries the two away from Berk, taking them to the safest place he only know.

* * *

Aster and Sandman has returned to the North Pole Workshop. The place was occupied by the two sixty-feet-tall cosmic beings. Astonished to meet them, Aster was greeted by the big guy North and gave him a surprise hug. "Any news in the Dream Realm, my friends?"

The bunny answered him but kept his voice down. He doesn't want the large entities hear it. "The Thinker said it was Father Time's son Horatius. But we're not sure."

North thought about it. "Why would he do it? I don't get it. He loved his father."

_Maybe he went mad._ Sandman said. _Thinker gave him false information about the future._

"Well, now we know who did it but Father Time's death is not the big problem here." North said. "It's the Shadow People."

Aster recalled what Mother Nature said, "I thought there is something worse than Shadow People."

North has no idea what the rabbit is talking about. "What do you mean?"

Then the voice of Mother Nature spoke first to start the discussion. "Thank you for coming here. As you felt the massive shift, you already know what that means. Father Time is dead. And the barrier that separates us from the Shadow People is slowly fading."

One of the Abstracts, deformed face but terrifying body figure, stepped forward and asked a question. "Who's the culprit? Who did it?"

Mother Nature turned to the three guardians, hoping they got an answer. Once he saw their eyes looking at them, North stood up and said. "We have a suspect... but we're not sure if he did it."

The one who asked exclaimed, "Tell me his name!"

"Brother Chaos! Calm yourself!" The other entity with a perfect proportion and body composed of pure light, stopped him. "Listen to him." He's called Brother Order; the twin brother of the deformed Abstract.

North continues, "It's Baby New Year. The new one. The 2012th son of Father Time. He's our prime suspect for now."

The Abstracts cannot believe it. Why would a loyal son kill his own father? That doesn't make sense until... Brother Order asked the big man of the guardians, "Have you been to the Fallen?"

"Yes. And he claims that he didn't do it or.. do anything at all, Brother Order."

"Then it's the Thinker." Brother Chaos concluded. "He's the one who caused it."

Sandman objected. _We are not sure if it was him, Brother Chaos. We need to investigate more._

The deformed Abstract got angry and slapped the golden guardian sending him flat to the wall. Everyone were shocked at what he did to the guardian Sandman. Brother Chaos grabbed the tiny man immediately. He's going to squeeze him but luckily, he learned how to control his anger. "I know why you are defending him, guardian. I know that a _father_ will do everything to protect his beloved child. But this... this is getting out of hand, Sandman!"

Then Brother Order commanded his twin to let go of the guardian. "Release him now, brother!"

With his twin's words, Brother Chaos dropped the little man gently. But he added something to Sandman. "He's no longer the child you knew. He did terrible things. A lot."

Aster and North rushed towards the tiny guardian and helped him get back on his feet. _Everything he did... what he become... is my fault. _Sandman blamed himself.

"That's not true." North said. "You're a good man, Sandy."

"You are a not bad father..." Brother Chaos turned away and head towards the exit. "You just have a bad son."

Brother Order grabbed his twin's arm. "Where do you think you're going, brother?"

"I'm going to the Dream Realm to finish the job."

Sandman wanted to stop him but... he started to think, what can he do against an almighty Abstract? Now the only thing he can do is watch the cosmic being about to execute his beloved son.

While the whole discussion went out of the topic, Mother Nature noticed one Abstract missing. Someone closely similar to Father Time.

His older brother.

**=To Be Continued=**


	6. All Alone

The oldest being in the world was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate.

* * *

**Part 6 of 8: All Alone **

In the past, Jack, Hiccup and Astrid have arrived at the North Pole however what Jack saw is not what he expected to be. The big workshop of North was not their... yet. Jack later noticed that he's in the time where the Guardians never existed yet.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked the pale guardian.

"I..." Then Jack found a shelter on the mountains. It's a cave. "We are almost there! Hang on!" He took them to large cave and landed safely on the cold stone floor. "We'll stay here for the meantime."

Hiccup looked around the place. "You didn't tell us you are going to take us to a cold place."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"We have no wood. No fire. We will freeze to death." The Viking boy said.

The winter spirit doesn't mind. The cold never bothered him. "And?"

"We are not like you, _Jack_. We are not dead like you."

"Hey! I saved you from those two brutes and this is how you-."

"Boys! Stop!" Astrid yelled at them. "I brought wood to keep us warm. No problem." She pulled out small chopped logs from her pack and placed it down to make a campfire. "It will last for one night." She turned her eyes from Hiccup to Jack. "And I hope you have other places we can go aside this frozen cave."

Jack responded, "I will. Just stay put." His head hurts. He cannot think of a way to keep those Vikings safe from a time-traveling murderer. How can he protect them from that kind of killer? The only thing he can think of is run and hide.

Run and Hide.

That's it.

That's the only plan he got.. for now.

* * *

Outside time and space, Horatius and his last companion, an old wizard, have waited for two minutes. The man who killed Father Time his own father was frustrated and bored. "How long is he going to finish the job?"

The old man answered. "Maybe something happened to them."

"How? How can a dragon slayer and a demigod be defeated by a mortal Viking boy?" He doesn't know that a guardian was there defending Hiccup. "HOW? Is it that hard to kill a small boy and a dragon?"

"Why not find two more people who is capable of taking out the targets?" The old man suggested as he looked at the notorious people in history through the orange gem. "These men like Genghis Khan... Jack the Ripper..."

"No. It's not meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy. The Thinker told me this specifically. It said that seven people were pulled out from their history. Four must die and three will save the future from the darkness." Horatius said.

The wizard repeats everything he said to make it clear. "Seven people. That's me, George of Lydda and Hercules. Then our target will be the Viking boy with a dragon, a redhead archer, a girl with golden hair and a snow queen."

"Yes, old man." Horatius grunted. "The three of you must save the world. That's the prophecy."

Then a voice spoke caught them by surprise. "I say that's the stupidest prophecy I've ever heard." Horatius and his old wizard turned around and saw a cloaked entity approaching towards them. They recognized who he is. The old wizard trembled in fear as he saw the dark entity.

However, Horatius was embarrassed to see the entity's sudden appearance.

The cloaked man talked the personified year, "I have taught you and your previous incarnations everything I know, everything a million times. And now... you did one small mistake and everything went into chaos. Because of you, the world is in danger." This dark entity was Father Death, older brother of Father Time. He's the first Abstract to wield the Heart of Kronos, the orange gem that Horatius stole from Father Time. And he's the mentor of Horatius and his previous lives.

"But uncle, I did it just to save us all from the upcoming end!" Horatius said his reasons.

"I AM THE END! I AM ARMAGEDDON! I DECIDE WHEN WILL THE WORLD DIE!" The Abstract yelled loudly that the space outside time shook a little. The old wizard knelt down before the cosmic being, asking for mercy. "Lord Death, have mercy."

"You have been dead for centuries, Merlin. You have escaped your fate."

"No... no.." The old wizard tried to explain. "I did not know. I did what's absolutely right. I... I tried to save the future.. of my world... of my people... of my king."

"_Your_ world is dead for a long time, old man. You are one of the legends now. No longer important in this situation." He silenced the wizard, showing a finger. One swing will instantly turn the old man to dust. Merlin shut his mouth and let the entity talk to his nephew.

Ashamed, Horatius faced down before him. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I did what the Thinker told me."

"Fool! The Thinker cannot be trusted and never will be. Have you forgotten that?"

He cannot take another look at his uncle. He doesn't know what he did wrong. "I'm sorry, uncle."

Now that his nephew apologizes, Death asked him. "What did he say?"

"Uncle?"

"What did the Thinker say that convinced you to do this?"

Horatius answered him clearly. "The End of the World will come very early but it will not be you, uncle."

Death wanted to hear more about the stupid prophecy that the Thinker said to his beloved nephew. "And?"

"I'm afraid." Horatius admitted his feelings when he heard the Thinker's prophecy.

"What are you afraid of?" Death asked. "Death? Darkness? Destruction?"

"No." The nephew answered, "I'm not afraid of those three."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of being alone... in the void." Horatius remembered what the Thinker showed him. An image of him being the last one in the great void alone and isolated. He was left alone as the people he knew and love were consumed by the darkness. That's the dark future the Thinker showed him. That's what the old wizard Merlin saw in his visions.

Nothing.

A big nothing.

That is why Horatius will do anything to prevent it from happening.

Death understands that kind of fear but that thing of interrupting four periods of the timeline to prevent the dark future makes no sense at all. However, he did not responded in time for Horatius thought his uncle doesn't care.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Horatius grabbed the scythe from his uncle and swinged it towards Death. The dark Abstract did not expect it to happen. Luckily, Death was swift and completely dodged the blade. However, his weapon did cut open something.

The barrier between the Material World and the Shadow People was torn ope and three of the shadows entered and attacked them. Death faced them head on as he knew how to fight them off. The old wizard Merlin saw those dreadful creatures. With fear, he smited the shadows away by his pure magic. "Horatius! Take us out of here!" Immediately, Horatius used the gem to get away from the Shadow People as far as possible. He opened a doorway to a distant time to escape.

"HORATIUS!" Death yelled.

Horatius took the scythe and left his uncle without any a thought of rescuing him. "Don't worry, Uncle. If I succeed, everything will be okay." Unfortunately, he was a fool. The Abstracts cannot be affect by the changes of Time. He doesn't know that if he changed the past, everything will be the same to the Abstracts and to the Guardians. That means Father Time is gone for good.

The year personified left with the old wizard to the distant time.

**=To Be Continued=**


	7. Turn of Events

The oldest being in the world was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate.

* * *

**Part 7 ****of 8****: Turn of Events**

In the Dream Realm, Brother Chaos noticed few of the Dream Doors changed. Some vanished and some appeared out from the foggy landscape. "Look what you have done." His eyes turned to the prisoner inside the golden cage. The Thinker just enjoy watching the place change. He doesn't pay attention to the large cosmic being standing outside, about to execute him and end the madness he caused. "It is time to face your fate, monster!"

With his rage, Brother Chaos smashed the cage open and grabbed the Thinker tightly.

The prisoner seemed to be calm as he was in the hands of an almighty Abstract. He simply smiling.

"Any last smart remarks, Thinker?" Brother Chaos gave him a freedom to speak before executing him.

The Thinker watched the doors changing and noticed the darkness around them moving like waves. He faced the distorted face of Brother Chaos with a menacing grin. He moved his mouth and spoke his _last_ words to the Abstract. "Thank you."

"What-?" Brother Chaos felt his legs sinking under the foggy grounds. He felt the darkness crawling towards him, holding him down. Finally, he lost his grip on the Thinker. Later, the Abstract saw Shadow People entering the Dream Realm. "Wha... how?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that the Dream Realm is a backdoor." The Thinker watched as the Shadow People restrained the cosmic giant. "All I need is to take control of the realm. I planned this since the beginning. You guys captured me and knowing that the Dream Realm is the only place that can contain me. Unfortunately for you, this place is where my powers grew stronger to the level of the Abstracts. In here, I control everything!"

The Thinker shifted the landscape, showing Brother Chaos his Power over the domain.

"What are you planning to do?" the Abstract asked.

The giant Thinker paused and watched the Abstract waiting for his answer. Surprisingly, he began to laugh and walk away.

"Hey! Answer me, you worthless clay! What are you planning to do?"

Unfortunately, The Thinker did not answer. He just left the realm, leaving the cosmic being in the hands of the Shadow People.

"THINKER!" Brother Chaos yelled until his voice faded into silence.

The Thinker has opened the a doorway to the material world and brought with him a large army of shadow people. In the point of view of the humans, they saw an approaching storm heading towards town. They were thinking why forecaster never mentioned about it in the news yesterday.

Little that they know, it is the end of the world.

* * *

Tucked in their sleeping bags, Hiccup and Astrid slept peacefully four hours now while Jack was sitting outside the cave. He kept his eyes open wide and alert for incoming company. However, he can only see was a strong snowstorm.

He can't seen anything just strong winds with white snow. "What am I going to do now?" He asked himself. Jack doesn't want to protect the Viking boy all the time. He wants to something else aside from staying inside the cave, babysitting Hiccup.

Then he remembered what the gem told him about Horatius plan. Four points of history will be changed. One was Hiccup's time. Now Jack has to go to the other three points before Horatius' men get there first. "That's it!"

The guardian yelled so loud that it echoed all over the cave. The two Vikings woke up by his sudden cry. "What happened? Are we under attack?" Astrid picked up her axe but her eyes were still sleepy.

"Sorry, guys." Jack apologizes. "I just figure out what we should do." The winter spirit pulled out the two gems from his jacket. They're from the knight and the demigod. He gave one to Hiccup and then breaks the other one so that Astrid can have one as well.

"Um... what am I suppose to do with this?" Hiccup held the gem carefully.

"We are going to split up and save the other three people in history."

Astrid retorted, "That's crazy! First, you came here to protect him... and now you asked us to separate?"

Jack asked her a question. "Do you want to stay here all the time, hiding in the cave and wait for the trouble to disappear?"

The Viking girl later agrees with him. The guardian made a good point. "Alright, Frost... what's the plan?"

"The gem has showed me that the targets will be a red-haired archer, a golden princess and a snow queen. So, I tasked Hiccup to go find the golden princess while I take the snow queen."

"Mine will be the redhead archer?" Astrid continued his sentence, knowing what her task is.

"Yes. She has some of your personalities." Jack said. "Try to convince her to come with us."

"Understood." The Vikings responded.

Suddenly, the cave began to shook like something big fell from above. The cave's ceiling began to fall on them. With a quick reaction, Jack got the two away before the large rocks squash their heads like pumpkins. Their stuff were then buried by the those rocks. They immediately noticed the cave is about to cave in. The guardian carried the two with all his strength and flew towards the exit. He saw the blinding light outside.

Rocks rapidly fell over them. Jack dodges the large ones but got hit by the small pieces. His body hurts but he continued to push forward. He damned the gem for making him solid. "We're almost there!"

Hiccup and Astrid held each other hand to hand and pray that they could make it.

Jack yelled as he pushed himself to the limit. He poured all his strength to flew towards the bright and safe exit. But seconds later, he noticed they cannot make it and so the guardian did was to throw the Vikings to safety, allowing them to escape their demise.

"JACK!" Hiccup cried out. He turned and saw his guardian showered by a dozen large boulders, crushing him in the process. "NO!"

The two mortals got out from the cave.

The Viking boy ran back to the closed cave. He removed the rocks one by one, trying to save Jack. He called him several times and hoped for an answer. "Jack! Where are you? Jack! Say something!"

"Hic... Hiccup..." It was not Jack. It was Astrid.

He turned and saw her lying on the cold ground with a broken leg. She must've caught by one of those rocks. She's cannot stand up. "I'm coming, Astrid." Hiccup ran towards her but then flames stopped him, making a wall of flames separating him from her. He looked up and saw Stormfly hovering above them. "What are you doing here?"

Then he saw someone riding on her back.

It was George of Lydda.

Footsteps were heard from behind. Hiccup turned and saw the demigod Hercules jumped down from the roof of the cave. He's the one who caused it to collapse. "Where's your guardian now?" He grabbed Astrid's hair and dragged her towards the cliff.

"No! Please! Let her go!" Hiccup begged.

The cruel demigod pulled out a fine and shining dagger and threw it to the Viking boy. "Then kill yourself for us."

Astrid yelled, objecting Hercules' words. "No! Don't do it!"

"Five seconds, kid."

Hiccup held the weapon. He was ready to take his life but his heart told him not to. "I... I can't..."

"Four!" Hercules counted.

"No!" Astrid told Hiccup to escape. "Run, Hiccup! Run!"

"Three!" From above, George smirked as he was enjoying watching the scene.

Hiccup can't decide what to do. He wished Toothless was with them.

"Two!" the demigod held the Viking girl's neck, preparing for his horrible act.

"Hiccup..." Her voice was weak when her neck was held tight by the large man.

"Please, let her go first." Hiccup said. He threw the knife to the cliff and raised his hands showing he's unarmed. "I will come with you two. Just let her-"

Then the demigod threw the girl sending her screaming down the cliff. Her screams echoed all over the mountain. The knight looked down and watched the girl as she fell and disappear in the winter mist.

As he saw her fell, Hiccup responded but he was to late to catch her. He spoke no word after that. Just a quick gasp and after that her screams faded. "Why?"

Hercules answered. "You threw away my favorite dagger."

Rage began to build up inside of him. Hiccup clenched his fist and faced the sarcastic bastard. The demigod seemed to be impressed rather than feeling threatened. "Oh, the place is getting hotter. Is it just me, George?"

The knight responded. "No."

Hiccup was not in his right mind at that time. He just completely forgot that Hercules is a god and has strength to move mountains. One powerful punch, his head will exploded like watermelon. The Viking just charged towards the enemy. Adrenaline pumping in his body. No weapons. Just his fists.

He lets out a loud cry as he swinged his fist to the god's face.

However, Hiccup was stopped by the gem that was with him all this time. **Timeline has been changed. Need immediate repair.**

"What?" Suddenly, without any warning, Hiccup disappeared and went to a different time.

Hercules and George were caught by surprise. Now they have a time-jumping target moving across the time.

"Well, this is not good." George said.

Then the demi-god found a piece of the gem. It must've fell from Astrid's hands. The men has a good chance of tracking the Viking boy.

**=To Be Continued=**


	8. His Last Day

The oldest being in the world was murdered. Now Jack and the Guardians must investigate who killed the cosmic being. A mystery that will carry the Guardians to the faraway corners of time and face their untimely fate.

Now Jack will face his.

* * *

**Part 8 of 8: His Last Day**

The last thing he remembered was saving a couple from their demise and then the darkness clouded him, pushed him into the void. He felt no pain but he can feel how heavy the boulder was. He cannot move a single muscle in his body. Not even his toes. Jack closed his eyes, he saw darkness. He opened them and still there was darkness. "Help." He said. "Help me." Jack hoped someone heard him.

"HELP!" He cried loudly.

However, the rocks were air-tight shut. No sound can come out. Jack was helpless. "Think, Jack. Think!" He said to himself.

Then there was light appeared on the palm of his hand. It was the gem!

"Yes! Yes!" Jack cheered as a little hope sparked inside his heart. "Please! Send me away from this place."

The glowing stone responded with a bright flash and both them disappeared.

The pile of rocks disappeared and turned into a warm summer air with trees and sunlight. Jack looked around and saw himself on a wild forest. "Thanks." Then he noticed nearby was a cave on his left and on his right is a tower. "_When_ are we?"

Then, **Incoming Threat** The gem said.

"What?"

A doorway opened and two people came out from it. One has an old Victorian robe and a long white beard and the other has a black robe with large scythe. Jack sat up when he saw them. He knew they were not friendly.

A man carrying a scythe and wearing a dark robe indicates that he's not friendly. But then he saw a glimpse of the gem at the hands of the man. "You!"

Horatius and Merlin heard the winter spirit and both were confused who the boy is and where they are.

Jack pointed his finger at the man with a scythe and the gem. "You killed Father Time!" He remembered the wounds on the big old Abstract. A clean cut on the neck. "You are the one!"

Merlin asked his companion. "Who is he, Horatius?"

"A damn Guardian!" Horatius immediately attacked the winter boy without any hesitation. He swinged Death's weapon towards Jack. Its blade caught the guardian's skin. Fortunately, it was a small cut. However, with that cut, Jack felt pain for the first time. The weapon can kill anyone immortal or an Abstract.

"Why?" Jack asked. "Why did you do it?"

Horatius swings the scythe again but only stopped by the Jack's frozen staff. The deadly power of the scythe and the extremely cold touch of the staff entwined like long lost brothers finally found each other.

Jack starts to lose his strength. "Why did you kill Father Time?"

But the murderer did not answer him. He called the old wizard, "Merlin! Kill this ghost!"

The all-powerful wizard yelled so loud that his voice echoed throughout the forest. He chanted an ancient language only a few people can understand. But Jack's quickness was faster than a breeze. He made a simple hand gesture and then summoned a powerful blizzard in a middle of a hot summer day successfully pushed the old Merlin away.

Horatius moved back, knowing that the guardian was too powerful. He never thought that a winter spirit can bring so much destruction in just a gesture of his fingertips. "You are more of a Guardian, Jack Frost. I'm going to be honest with you."

"Then answer my question."

"It's the future, Jack Frost. The future made me do this." He made another attack, hoping to damage the guardian once more like he did to his father. "You will never understand! The world will be pulled into the darkness! There will be nothing but the Darkness!" Horatius made a leap toward the guardian, aiming for the head. "I can't let that happen!"

Jack raised his hand and created a thick wall of ice to defend himself from the deranged son of Time. However, the blade of Death cannot be stopped by a simple ice. It only shattered the guardian's defense like thin glass.

The blade almost reached Jack's heart. Luckily, the guardian saved himself by using his left hand as his second defense. The extreme pain he felt by touching the blade of Death was agonizing even for a spirit. Now Jack is witnessing the power of the ultimate weapon in the universe; a weapon that can kill an Abstract.

In human standards, it is called bleeding. But actually, it is called fading. Moving to the Beyond. Another form of dying.

Jack told himself to never give up. He pushed himself to his limit and start pushing the blade back to Horatius. "Get... Away!" The guardian broke free and swinged his cold fist to the man's jaw, breaking it in the process. He heard the loud crack. He can't tell if it was his knuckles or his opponent's jaw.

The full grown Baby New Year moved away trying to recover. "You annoying child! You have no idea what you are doing! You are making a BIG mistake!"

"What's wrong from avenging the old guy?" Jack swinged his staff real fast and hard to Horatius broken face. The powerful blow sparked a powerful blast of cold air that sends the personified year to his defeat.

Once he was beaten, Horatius dropped the piece of his father's all-powerful jewel.

**Merge. **The gem spoke and its other half responded and the two pieces are now one but not whole for the other pieces are still scattered across time. "Alright. Time to clean up his mess."

"Not so fast!" The entity shoved his uncle's scythe through the winter spirit back. Jack screamed in pain as he felt his spirit struck by the cold hands of death. Horatius pulled the weapon out to watch the guardian bleed. "You can't stop this, guardian. I must do this." Jack fell down to his knees.

Jack can see lights flowing out from his chest. He's fading away. "Why? Why do you want to kill these people? What have they done to you?"

"It is just History. In the far, FAR, future, there was a man who has the blood of these four individuals. He will bring destruction to this world by his ambitions of world domination."

"Seriously? Who told you that nonsense?" Jack tried to hold the lights together however they kept on flowing out from his chest.

"It was the Son of Sandman. He told me everything."

"The Thinker? He's full of lies! He can make up ridiculous stories and you believe him!" Jack can't yell because of the pain increases. "Everything you hear from him is a lie."

"No. It is not a lie." Horatius raised his scythe, about to finish off the guardian. "Say 'hello' to Father Time for me."

Jack dropped to the ground as his legs gone numb. He watched as the personified year held the weapon up high preparing to hack him. The guardian tried to think of something to escape or anything. But then he remembered about the gem.

The gem! It was on his hand a minute ago. He tried to look everywhere but he could not lift his head up. Everything in his body has gone numb. He saw Horatius made a nasty smile as he swinged the blade towards winter spirit. Jack immediately closed his eyes and thinks of anything happy for the last time.

Then... he waited. Several seconds later, nothing happened. Jack opened his eyes to take a look to see what happened to Horatius and his killing blow. He turned and saw long golden hair tangled the weapon. Horatius was surprised to see a mortal girl trying to stop him. "Hey! Let go of my weapon!" The girl continued to pull the weapon away from the entity.

While Horatius was distracted, Jack began to get up. He found the gem just near his feet. The guardian picked the powerful stone and slammed it to Horatius head. If the stone can control time itself, how about an entity of time? The gem began to spark different colors of light as it stick into Horatius head.

The entity screamed as he tried to pull the gem out from his head. "What have you done?" Jack has no idea what he has done but it looked terrifying as he watched Horatius' head crumbling into white dust of light. "NOOOOOOO!" He yelled his last words before he crumbled into nothing. The guardian can't tell if Horatius was destroyed or consumed by the gem. He just saw the enchanted stone fell to the ground after the entity disappeared.

Horatius's last day.

Jack fell to the warm ground again, lost his strength completely. It's over. He has stopped the murderer and avenged the old man. But he began to wonder if he made the right thing. What if this Thinker is telling the truth about the future? Jack doesn't know what will happen next. Horatius has damaged history already. He knows there will be some big changes in the future.

As he lies down on the ground waiting for his end, the mortal girl who helped him ran towards him. "Stay with me. Stay with me!" She tried to keep him awake. "Just hold on." She covered his large stab wound with her incredibly long golden hair. She started to sing a soothing melody. "_Flower, gleam and glow... let your power shine... make the clock reverse... bring back what once was mine..._"

Her hair began to glow bright like the morning sun and Jack felt some changes in him. The pain was gone. The mortal girl healed a winter spirit.

Instead of thanking her, Jack asked. "Who are you?"

The mortal just smiled. Happy to save a life.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
